Quatre-vingt neuf
by SaphirActar
Summary: Finalement, Zack finit par recevoir une des nombreuses lettres d'Aerith, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à lire cela. UA se passant vers la fin de Crisis Core, dominance FFVII, touche de KH plus légère.


**Note de l'auteur : Un petit one shot que j'ai eu envie d'écrire une après-midi. Il est beaucoup plus centré sur FFVII et la touche de Kingdom Hearts est très légère au final. j'espère que ce petit écrit pourra plaire, même s'il s'agit d'un univers alternatif pour le coup. Et si vous vous demandiez, le seul pairing dont je sois réellement fan ici est le Zack/Aerith, pour le reste, j'ai laissé l'histoire évoluer toute seule ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, pour que je m'améliore pour la suite car je compte bien réutiliser certains personnages dans une autre fanfic !**

* * *

Zack regarda encore une fois l'enveloppe sans comprendre. Comment une lettre avait pu lui parvenir alors qu'il se trouvait au milieu de nulle part ? Toute cette histoire avec Genesis, Angeal et tous les autres du SOLDAT, tout cela l'avait épuisé et voilà un nouveau détail qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le jeune homme vérifia les alentours par réflexe. Rien ne bougeait et Cloud, son compagnon de route, était toujours dans son coma. Tant d'événements s'étaient produits depuis leur fuite du laboratoire, tant de combats menés, de dangers évités…

Le soldat de première classe se concentra à nouveau, ce qui n'était pas peu dire venant de lui. Son mentor lui avait toujours dit qu'il manquait cruellement d'application et que son esprit s'égarait à la moindre distraction. Penser à Angeal lui fit un petit pincement au cœur d'autant que c'était une de ses copies qui lui avait apporté la lettre. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec curiosité et dès les premiers mots, son cœur bondit de joie. Il connaissait l'expéditeur.

 _« Zack, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Je me demande vraiment ce que tu deviens et je ne sais plus où envoyer mes lettres. J'espère que celle-ci, plus que les quatre-vingt huit premières, te parviendra. C'est probablement ma dernière. »_

Quatre-vingt huit ? Cela voulait dire que celle-ci était la quatre-vingt-neuvième ? Mais alors où étaient passées les autres ? Et que voulait-elle dire par la dernière ? Une pointe d'inquiétude le gagna, même s'il tentait de se rassurer.

 _« Après tout, après quatre années sans réponse, j'imagine que tu m'as oublié. Je ne t'en veux pas, Zack. Mais tu dois comprendre que je suis fatiguée d'attendre moi aussi. »_

Quatre ans ? Autant de temps s'était écoulé entre la capture, les expériences et la fuite ? L'horreur le frappa en pleine face et il avait l'impression que la suite n'allait pas l'aider.

 _« J'ai décidé de continuer à vivre tout simplement. Si jamais tu reviens Zack, je serais heureuse de te revoir mais je ne compte pas t'attendre éternellement. Surtout avec ce que la vie m'a apporté. Avec cette lettre, tu trouveras une photo, si tu ne l'as pas déjà vu. »_

Le soldat replongea sa main dans l'enveloppe et trouva effectivement un autre bout de papier. Sur la photo, il y avait Aerith toujours aussi belle et souriante, ce qui lui fit particulièrement plaisir. Avec elle, il y avait un petit garçon plein de vie, qui devait avoir probablement moins de cinq ans, Zack n'était pas doué pour évaluer l'âge des gosses. L'enfant lui était inconnu mais il avait beaucoup de traits en commun avec Aerith. Et ce sourire… Le jeune homme l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

 _« Ce petit garçon s'appelle Sora, il a presque quatre ans maintenant et c'est mon fils. Je dois m'occuper de lui. Grâce au chariot que tu m'as construit, j'ai pu vendre de nombreuses fleurs et rendre les gens plus heureux en remplissant mon porte-monnaie. Merci beaucoup Zack, tu avais raison, ça marche très bien. Je mène ma propre vie désormais. J'imagine que toi aussi. Si jamais tu repasses par Midgard, je serais heureuse de te revoir. Je n'ai plus rien à t'écrire désormais. »_

Sora, le fils d'Aerith. Zack avait du mal à intégrer l'information. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il avait refait sa vie de son côté ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Il avait juste envie de pleurer mais se souvint qu'il n'avait pas fini la lettre.

 _« Cette quatre-vingt neuvième était la dernière. J'espère que tu la recevras et que tu reviendras, Zack. Sora est mon fils… mais c'est aussi le tien Zack. Je te revois en lui, ton sourire, ta joie de vivre. Je continue à vivre mais tu me manques. Reviens si j'avais de l'importance pour toi. Je t'aime. »_

Son fils. Ce petit garçon était son propre fils. Le soldat avait du mal à y croire, pourtant, tout était parfaitement logique. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire dans le sentimental. Il attrapa Cloud et courut vers le side-car, courut plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Quelqu'un l'attendait à Midgar.

« Allez Cloud, on se dépêche ! »

Bien évidemment, le blond ne lui répondit pas. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la fuite du laboratoire, à cause de son intoxication au mako probablement. Zack espérait qu'en arrivant à Midgard, il trouverait une solution. Tous ses problèmes semblaient le mener vers cette immense ville, où pourtant le danger était bien présent.

« Maman ? Maman ? »

Aerith se retourna et sourit naturellement en voyant son petit garçon, tout juste quatre ans, accourir vers elle, la tête pleine de poussières. Il était le rayon de soleil de sa vie, un enfant au sourire radieux. Un peu comme lui, cet homme dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle et qu'elle tentait d'oublier, jour après jour, sans que cela fonctionne.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sora ?

\- Regarde, maman, j'ai trouvé ça par terre ! »

Il lui tendit une petite pierre ronde et brillante, quoiqu'un peu sale. L'objet irradiait de magie, d'une jolie couleur verte. Pas le genre de chose qu'on trouvait souvent par terre à dire vrai.

« - Alors, qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Sora.

\- C'est une matéria, une pierre pleine de magie. Il faut faire attention Sora car certaines peuvent être dangereuses… Mais pas celle-ci.

\- Oh, c'est quoi son pouvoir ?

\- Son nom est « restaurer », c'est une matéria qui sert à soigner. Tu devrais la garder, elle peut être utile et… Elle pourra te protéger.

\- Tu en sais des choses maman, merci !

\- Disons que j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre de nombreuses choses en faisant des rencontres. Allez, retourne jouer plutôt ! »

Aerith le regarda partir en courant et soupira. Il grandissait tellement vite mais elle ne pourrait pas lui dire qu'elle avait découvert l'existence des matérias avec son père. Sora ne posait pas de question sur ce dernier, sans doute parce que cette notion ne lui évoquait rien mais un jour il faudrait bien lui dire la vérité. Un jour. Elle plongea son regard dans les nuages et pensa à son soldat de première classe, comme cela lui arrivait trop souvent à son goût.

« Zack… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? »

« Merde… »

La pluie commençait à peine à se calmer mais il n'en avait rien à faire. On disait que les membres du SOLDAT étaient des gens invincibles, à l'épreuve de la mort elle-même. Quel ramassis de conneries. Qui avait donc inventé cette légende ? Zack la démentait à l'instant même. Il venait certes de mettre de massacrer tous les soldats envoyés par la Shinra pour le détruire, ce qui n'était pas rien vu leur nombre. Cependant, ce combat avait signé sa perte.

« Merde… Pas si près… »

Midgar était bien en vue mais le jeune homme n'y parviendrait jamais. Il était là, étendu au sol, au milieu d'une flaque de son propre sang. Combien de blessures d'épée ? Combien de balles dans le corps ? Il avait arrêté de compter. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la vie le quittait, ce que le regard en peine de Cloud à ses côtés confirmait.

« - Zack, soufflait le blond, enfin capable de parler à nouveau.

\- Hey, t'en fais une tête, toussa le première classe, essayant de blaguer. Je suis désolé Cloud, je… Je ne pourrais pas devenir homme à tout faire avec toi…

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… Zack… Ne me…

\- Cloud, je dois te parler, je… Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, merci. Je te confie mes rêves et mon honneur, tu seras mon héritage vivant. Tiens, fit-il en tendant difficilement son épée.

\- Je… Je… Zack, ne meurs pas…

\- Ah, comme si j'avais le choix… Cloud, j'ai un service à te demander. A Midgard, il y a une femme et… Un petit garçon… S'il te plait… Va les voir et dis leur… Dis leur que je les aime… Je… Fils… Fleurs… Aérith… S'il te plait…

\- Oui, murmura Cloud. Je lui dirais. »

Zack sourit, une dernière fois, puis reposa sa tête au sol. Son compagnon mit un moment à bien réaliser que tout était fini. Le soldat venait de donner sa vie pour le protéger. Quand il en prit totalement conscience, il fit la seule chose que son état lui permettait. Il hurla.

« Dis moi Cloud… C'est vrai que tu as fait parti du SOLDAT ? »

Le blond se retourna vers la fleuriste avec qui il parlait. Elle était si belle avec ses boucles brunes. Cloud l'avait rencontré peu après son retour à Midgar et depuis, un lien profond s'était développé entre eux. Elle se nommait Aerith, un nom qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Avant son arrivé à la tentaculaire métropole, il avait des zones d'ombres dans sa mémoire. Il se rappelait bien évidemment de la mort de Zack mais il n'avait pas pu tenir la promesse faite à ce dernier. En effet, Cloud savait qu'il devait retrouver la femme et le fils de son mentor, mais les noms étaient sortis de son esprit. Les autres détails aussi. Il s'était bâtit une fausse identité, se faisant passer pour un SOLDAT de première classe, peu importe qu'il ne l'ait jamais été. Et c'est avec ce mensonge qu'il avait rencontré Aerith et son fils Sora.

L'enfant l'avait aussitôt adopté. Du haut de ses cinq ans, le petit garçon prenait son ainé pour un modèle et le collait tout le temps. Aerith s'était montrée plus méfiante au départ mais elle avait fini par se rapprocher de Cloud. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle avait fini même par lui avouer qu'elle était une Ancienne, issue d'un peuple très vieux, possédant de nombreux pouvoirs. Cloud était donc devenu son garde du corps attitré, et également celui de Sora, qui avait du sang d'ancien dans ses veines aussi. Pour le moment, le guerrier n'avait jamais eu trop à parler de son passé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« - Oui. J'étais un soldat de première classe.

\- Wahou, c'est trop cool ! s'émerveilla Sora, surgissant de nulle part pour sauter sur ses genoux.

\- Sora, arrête d'embêter Cloud, rit Aerith.

\- Non, ça ne m'embête pas… Pas du tout, sourit faiblement l'homme.

\- Maman m'a dit que les gens du SOLDAT sont tous super forts !

\- C'est vrai. Tu connais des choses sur le SOLDAT Aerith ? Pourtant, tout ce qui nous concerne est supposé être top secret…

\- Eh bien… En vérité, c'est parce que j'ai connu un membre du SOLDAT auparavant.

\- Vraiment ? Comment s'appelle-il ? Je l'ai peut-être connu.

\- Oui, c'est possible, c'est un première classe aussi. Il s'appelle Zack Fair. »

Cloud crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Zack. Cette femme avait connu Zack. Des bribes de souvenirs revinrent en lui et il se sentit mal. Très mal. Le blond garda une mine neutre, celle qu'il faisait si bien et qui venait des expériences subies par un scientifique peu scrupuleux.

« - Hum, c'est étrange, ce nom ne me dit absolument rien. Je suis désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, je ne suis pas certaine que j'avais beaucoup d'importance pour lui, soupira-t-elle. Sora, tu peux aller jouer si tu veux !

\- D'accord, maman ! répondit le petit garçon, conciliant comme personne.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il ne se souciait plus de toi ?

\- Eh bien, je lui ai envoyé des lettres pendant quatre ans. Quatre-vingt-neuf pour être précise. Il n'a jamais répondu à aucune. Mais il était tellement charmeur, je me dis que… Qu'il a du rencontrer une autre fille ailleurs. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas.

\- Et Sora, c'est… C'est son fils ?

\- Oui. Sora est le mélange entre un soldat première classe et la dernière représentante des Anciens. Si la Shinra entendait parler de lui, ils… Ils ne nous laisseraient jamais tranquille.

\- C'est pour ça que je resterais avec vous deux. Je ne vous abandonnerais pas.

\- Toi au moins. J'aurais aimé qu'il me réponde au moins. Juste une petite réponse, même si pour lui, il n'y avait plus rien entre nous.

\- Aerith... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Et que je te montre quelque chose. »

La fleuriste pleura longtemps devant la tombe de fortune de Zack. Elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait dit de mal sur le fait qu'il ne lui répondait. Cloud ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de continuer à lui raconter leur terrible histoire. Aerith souhaitait tout savoir.

« - Et voilà, tu sais tout à présent. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti…

\- Non, je… Je comprends. Pour toi aussi ce n'était pas simple car c'était ton ami.

\- Mais pour toi il était bien plus, il… Il t'aimait beaucoup. Il a reçu ta dernière lettre d'ailleurs.

\- La 89 ? Il l'a eu ? Oh, il a dû me trouver tellement dur.

\- Au contraire, cette lettre lui a donné envie de se battre pour vivre. Je te remercie d'avoir éclairé son chemin car sans toi… Il n'aurait jamais pu être une personne aussi exceptionnelle.

\- Cloud, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- J'imagine que je vais chercher du travail et m'installer.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu vas partir ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas non. Je te protègerais toi et Sora. Toujours. »

Elle aurait dû se méfier des promesses mais elle l'accepta avec toute la gratitude de son cœur. Aerith s'appuya contre le faux soldat et resta un moment avec lui, silencieuse. Cloud se promit de protéger de son mieux la famille de Zack. Peut-être qu'il commençait à la considérer comme sa propre famille ? Après tout, il adorait Sora et Aerith. Un sourire brisa la barrière de ses lèvres, un vrai sourire franc comme il n'en faisait plus depuis bien trop longtemps. Dans le ciel, un rayon de soleil perça les nuages gris et se posa sur Midgar.


End file.
